1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle seat provided with a lifter mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle seat that employs a lifter mechanism is widely known. One known lifter mechanism serves to raise and lower the frame position of a seat cushion, and is configured to move the cushion frame up and down by tilting four lifter links (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-15116 (JP 2006-15116 A). With the structure described in JP 2006-15116 A, the lifter links are fixed to a rear pipe that extends in the left-right direction, and the rear pipe rotates, sliding with respect to the seat cushion, in response to the lifter links tilting. The technology described in JP 2006-15116 A uses this structure to take the tension of a supporting member that extends between a front panel and the rear pipe and change it into vertical movement of the cushion frame.